LET ME KISS YOU
by mingi
Summary: Nafas Donghae bahkan bisa dia rasakan tengah meniup-niup daerah sekitar telinganya, pipi, dan leher bagian kiri. Sejurus kemudian, tangan kanan Donghae sudah bertengger di sandaran kursi miliknya. Rasanya, nafas Eunhyuk mulai pendek-pendek, dan berhenti tepat ketika bisikan menakutkan itu keluar dari mulut Donghae. (Haehyuk/Kyumin/Sibum couple/BL/Yaoi/Mind to review?)


**LET ME KISS YOU**

**(Part 1)**

**Author : Hwang Min Gi**

**Chast : Donghae**

** Eunhyuk**

** Kyuhyun**

** Sungmin**

** The other member**

**Warning: Yaoi/BL (seperti biasa, FF hina tak berguna, penuh dengan kerancuan bahasa dan cerita, akibat otak author yang juga rancu)**

**Rate : T yang nantinya merayap (?) menuju M #doubleplak**

-Author POV-

Summer High School. Sebuah sekolah swasta di Korea Selatan yang semua muridnya adalah namja. Karena termasuk sekolah baru, sebagai promosi, biaya sekolah terhitung murah. Namun, justru karena itulah, sekolah ini memiliki murid yang banyak untuk ukuran sekolah baru. Tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri, banyak yang bilang murid di sekolah ini adalah murid buangan. Artinya, mereka adalah anak-anak yang tak bisa masuk sekolah manapun. Itu sebabnya sebagai jalan terakhir, daripada tidak sekolah, mereka masuk ke sekolah ini.

Summer High School. Nama 'Summer' merupakan penanda bahwa sekolah ini dibangun ketika summer atau musim panas. Tak ada hal istimewa lain dari penentuan nama tersebut. Atau mungkin memang belum ada yang benar-benar tau. Yang jelas, salah jika kalian mengira anak-anak yang sekolah di tempat ini hanyalah anak-anak dari kalangan menengah ke bawah. Nyatanya, kalian masih akan menemui beberapa mobil mewah di parkiran luas khusus siswa tersebut. Beberapa lainnya memilih naik motor, jalan kaki atau naik bis kota. Sekolah ini cukup luas. Ada sekitar 20 kelas, 5 laboratorium, 1 perpustakaan, kemudian ruang guru, tata usaha dan kepala sekolah, ruang musik, ruang kesehatan, beberapa kantin yang menjadi satu area, dan beberapa ruang kosong yang masih belum berfungsi. Khusus ruang kelas dan ruang pembelajaran lainnya, terdiri dari 3 lantai. Selain ruang-ruang tersebut, terdiri dari 2 lantai. Bagian halaman di bagi menjadi 2 lapangan dan 3 tempat parkir. 1 tempat parkir untuk guru dan karyawan, 2 lainnya untuk siswa.

Setelah berkeliling untuk mengetahui bagian-bagian sekolah, sekarang kita akan ke bagian kepengurusan. Pemilik sekolah merangkap menjadi kepala sekolah. Ada 5 wakil kepala sekolah di bidang kesiswaan, kurikulum, humas, sarpras (sarana&prasarana), serta SDM (sumber daya manusia). Ada 47 guru yang aktif mengajar. Ada 2 petugas keamanan, dan 5 petugas kebersihan. Dan yang terakhir, ada 2 dokter di ruang kesehatan yang bergantian menjaga di sana. Selebihnya, untuk tugas-tugas yang membutuhkan tenaga lebih karena suatu acara, maka sekolah akan mempekerjakan karyawan tidak tetap (paruh waktu).

Hampir keseluruhan tentang sekolah sudah dijabarkan. Sekarang kita akan berkenalan dengan beberapa siswa ter- yang ada di sekolah ini. Dimulai dari Kyuhyun. Siapa yang tak mengenal Cho Kyuhyun, anak pemilik sekaligus Kepala Summer High School? Dia tampan dengan berat dan tinggi tubuh ideal serta otak tak diragukan. Jadi, jangan heran jika dia selalu gonta ganti pasangan. Semua berebut ingin menjadi kekasihnya meski hanya beberapa hari bahkan beberapa jam saja. Bagi mereka, menjadi mantan kekasih Kyuhyun lebih terhormat daripada menjadi kapten basket sekalipun. Kyuhyun tidak gay, dia bisex. Oleh sebab di sekolah ini dia tak akan menemui yeoja, maka bisa dikatakan khusus di sekolah ini, dia akan menjadi gay.

Yang kedua, Donghae. Ketua dalam genk yang terdiri dari 5 anak, salah satunya Kyuhyun. Kenapa ketuanya bukan Kyuhyun? Jawabannya karna Donghae lebih kuat dan lebih ditakuti, termasuk oleh Kyuhyun. Ketika kelas 1, Kyuhyun pernah mengancam akan mengeluarkan Donghae dengan kekuasaan yang dimiliki ayahnya. Namun, di luar dugaan, Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menginap di rumah sakit 3 hari 3 malam. Sejak itu, Kyuhyun tak pernah berpikir akan mengeluarkan Donghae, dia justru mengaguminya dan memutuskan untuk menjadi temannya. Dia berpikir ini akan menguntungkannya. Selain tak ada yang berani melawannya karna dia anak pemilik sekolah, juga tak akan ada yang berani melawannya karna dia adalah teman seorang Lee Donghae yang ditakuti.

Yang ketiga, Shindong. Namja berbadan besar yang tidak diketahui latar belakangnya. Tak ada yang tau apa marganya. Bahkan teman-teman dalam satu genk-nya pun tak tau siapa orang tua namja satu ini. Bukannya mereka tak pernah bertanya, hanya saja, namja satu ini sangat sensitif mengenai latar belakang keluarga. Meski dengan latar belakang yang tidak jelas, namun Shindong memiliki selera humor yang tinggi. Dia seorang periang dan pecinta makanan. Asal tak ada yang mengungkit masalah keluarga, maka Shindong tak akan membuat kericuhan.

Yang keempat, Siwon. Choi Siwon. Pangeran tampan, anak pengusaha terkaya nomor tujuh di Korea Selatan. Harusnya Siwon bisa sekolah di mana saja dia mau, toh dia bukan termasuk anak yang bodoh. Hanya saja kedekatan antara orang tuanya dan orang tua Kyuhyun, membuatnya ada di sekolah ini bersama Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah teman sepermainan sejak kecil.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Kibum. Jika Siwon adalah ketua OSIS, maka Kibum, kekasihnya, adalah wakil ketua OSIS. Sebenarnya Kibum tak tertarik dengan genk yang diketuai oleh Donghae tersebut. Hanya saja, karna kekasih tercintanya merupakan salah satu anggota genk tersebut, maka dia pun ikut direkrut. Baginya, genk semacam itu tak penting, toh dia tak pernah peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar. Dia terlampau cuek.

Mereka berlima tak selalu bersama. Namun, ketika jam istirahat, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di sebuah ruang kosong yang ada di lantai tiga. Ruangan itu cukup besar. Kyuhyun meminta ayahnya agar tak menggunakan ruangan itu, karna dia ingin menjadikannya tempat berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Sejak itu, ruangan kosong tersebut mulai diisi 1 sofa panjang dan 3 sofa kecil beserta meja di tengahnya. Mereka biasa menggunakan tempat tersebut untuk tidur ketika jam istirahat atau ketika membolos, atau hanya sekedar berkumpul dan mengobrol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baik semuanya, perhatikan! Hari ini ada siswa baru di kelas kalian. Hey, ayo masuk!" ucap Park songsaenim membuat seluruh perhatian mengarah ke pintu. Dari sana, masuklah seorang namja yang menggunakan seragam sekolah lain. Perlahan sambil menundukkan pandangan. Berdiri di depan kelas dengan kikuk serta kedua tangan yang meremas-remas bagian bawah baju seragamnya. Gugup. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke Seoul. Pertama kalinya masuk ke Summer High School. Bahkan pertama kalinya dia hanya melihat namja di sepanjang mata memandang. Tak ada yeoja satupun. Bahkan guru di sini semua namja. Karyawan, petugas keamanan dan kebersihan, kantin, dan dokter penjaga ruangan kesehatan, semua namja. Dia tak tau, apakah ini pertanda baik atau buruk, mengingat akhir-akhir ini hidupnya dipenuhi dengan kesialan. Ibunya yang tiba-tiba memaksanya pergi meninggalkan rumah ayahnya, meninggalkan sekolahnya yang dulu, meninggalkan teman serta sahabat-sahabatnya, untuk datang ke Seoul, tempat yang benar-benar baru dan juga asing baginya. Terlebih, saat ini semua mata itu, entah mengapa seakan ingin menelanjanginya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Park songsaenim pada murid baru tersebut.

"Eunhyuk," singkat, jelas, dan tidak padat. Semua, termasuk Park songsaenim, menunggu namja tersebut mengucap entah beberapa patah kata lagi. Namun nihil.

"Hanya itu? Katakan hal lain! Asalmu misalnya. Orang tuamu. Hobimu. Atau apapun," ucap Park songsaenim berharap. Namun, namja bernama Eunhyuk itu hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ok, ada yang ingin bertanya?" Park songsaenim berusaha mengorek informasi tentang murid baru ini dengan cara lain.

"Apa margamu?"

"Berapa nomor ponselmu?"

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Kau suka namja seperti apa?"

"Hey, apa kau pernah bercinta?"

Dan lain sebagainya. Dan lain sebagainya. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai dari yang umum sampai yang terdengar menakutkan di telinga Eunhyuk bertubi-tubi menyerangnya. Untung saja Park songsaenim segera menghentikannya sebelum hal yang semakin tidak layak dipertanyakan.

"Baiklah, berhenti! Kita langsung mulai pelajaran kita saja. Dan kau Eunhyuk, kau bisa duduk di...," selagi Park songsaenim berpikir akan mendudukan murid baru ini di mana, tiba-tiba...

_Bruk...!_

"Auwwwww!" suara kursi terjatuh disertai teriakan cukup keras dari pemilik kursi yang ikut mencium lantai, membuat semua mata tertuju ke sana.

"Di sini kosong!" dan Donghae, Lee Donghae, pelaku penendangan kursi beserta orang yang mendudukinya, mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan santai. Park songsaenim sempat ragu untuk mempersilakan Eunhyuk duduk di sana, apalagi melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat horor. Namun, siapa yang bisa menolak Lee Donghae? Ayolah, semua takut padanya. Semua. Tak terkecuali.

"Hm...Eunhyuk, kau bisa duduk dengan Donghae, di sana!" ucap Park songsaenim sambil menunjuk ke tempat Donghae duduk. Eunhyuk sempat ingin menolak, tapi dia tak suka banyak bicara apalagi berdebat. Akhirnya, dengan enggan dia menuju ke kursi yang sudah diberdirikan oleh seseorang yang tadinya duduk di sana. Kursi itu sudah kosong. Pemilik sebelumnya yang ditendang dengan tak berperikemanusiaan telah pindah ke kursi di sampingnya yang kebetulan juga kosong, meski sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Eunhyuk tak sedikitpun berani menatap Donghae, seseorang yang kini akan menjadi teman sebangkunya. Sejak dia mendudukan diri di kursi tersebut, pandangannya hanya ke arah meja kosong dengan kedua tangan saling meremas di bawah meja tersebut. Dia hanya membawa sebuah buku tulis yang sudah berisi beberapa tulisan, di dalam tasnya, yang entah mengapa malas untuk dia keluarkan. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri. Dia merasa, Donghae yang tepat berada di sampingnya, sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kenyataannya memang begitu. Bahkan, dia bisa merasakan, Donghae menyeret kursi agar lebih dekat dengannya. Nafas Donghae bahkan bisa dia rasakan tengah meniup-niup daerah sekitar telinganya, pipi, dan leher bagian kiri. Sejurus kemudian, tangan kanan Donghae sudah bertengger di sandaran kursi miliknya. Rasanya, nafas Eunhyuk mulai pendek-pendek, dan berhenti tepat ketika bisikan menakutkan itu keluar dari mulut Donghae.

"Hey, manis. Mau bercinta denganku?"

#Hay...hay readers...jumpa lagi dengan author yang selalu dan selalu membawa FF GeJe, tak berperike-ff-an, dan hina dina tak berguna. Satu lagi FF haehyuk kopel (author lagi tergila-gila ma ni kopel) yang bernuansa NC, ga tau kenapa kalo nulis kopel ini bawaannya ni otak kotor mulu -_-

Seperti biasa, author menerima pembantaian sebantai-bantainya. Happy reading... ^^v


End file.
